In My Dreams
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: I'd never even thought about Zim in such a way, let alone thought of doing . . . So, why? [ZADR, consensual, and in a janitors closet. Rated M for a reason.]


It was just another day of school; everything was the same as it had been the day before from the lecture Ms. Bitters gave, to the confrontation I had with Zim. At first I thought this was a little weird but I shrugged it off, deciding that most of Ms. Bitters's lectures were similar with their violence and talk of doom and almost all of my encounters with Zim had the same results. I let it go and continued with the day as I usually did.

At the end of school when the bell rang, I jumped Zim in the hall as he was leaving. I'd thought about a new plan of confronting him all day long which felt like it had passed in only seconds. I opened my mouth to prepare shouting my not so always witty banter but I was cut off as he grabbed my arm and yanked me into the closets janitors closet. I was slightly dazed and I frowned at him from only inches away, our bodies pressed against each others in the tight space.

"Zim, what are you -" I was cut off as he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. Of course I was surprised but not entirely displeased with the turn of events, but I start to push him away all the same, not exactly sure what kid of trick he was trying to pull on me. Even if it was the most pleasurable thing I've ever experienced, having his lips pressed against mine, I refused to let him win.

I managed to shove him off and a broom fell into my shoulder, making me wince. Pushing it off, it leaned against the wall, the room being too small to allow it to hit the ground and I glared at the alien, my cheeks feeling hot and flustered even as I shouted at him. "What do you think you are doing? Have you lost you're mind? This isn't another of your stupid plans to get rid of me, is it, cause' it's not going to work!"

He glared back, the violet contact lens's he wore to hide his alien eyes slitting in annoyance. "Shut up, Dib-human! This has nothing to do with my mission to conquer this _disgusting _mud ball, _or your _mission to stop me. This," He brought his hands up to cup either side of my face, to keep me from looking away, or maybe running. "Is just about" he leaned in close, his breath hot against my face and his lips brushed mine with each word he spoke making me shudder slightly. "You and me." He pressed his lips tightly against mine, his thin, snakey tongue slipping into my mouth to caress mine.

I moaned, leaning into the kiss. He took this as incentive and slid his hands from my face, over my shoulders, past the folds of my trench and down my chest, his pointy fingers running across both of my nipples as they went, further to wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck, finding this strangely good, I knew I shouldn't like this, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I was just surprised that I hadn't thought about him in this manner before now, before this happened. Maybe Zim wasn't so bad after all.

He pulls back; sliding my jacket off my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. Grabbing my shirt, he yanks it up to bunch under my chin, pushing into me so I'm leaning back into the wall, the broom from earlier pressing into my side almost painfully. I watch as if from somewhere else as Zim leans over my chest, his red tongue slipping past his lips to swirl around a pink nipple. I moan, my eyes sliding close as I revel in the pleasure of his seemingly experienced tongue. He sucks, licks and nips at nipples, each in turn then trails his tongue down my abdomen when I'm writhing and moaning because of him.

I feel Zim's hands on my pants and my eyes shoot open in surprise. My mouth opens to tell him I wasn't entirely sure I wanted this to go that far, mainly because I had no idea what to expect but all thoughts of stopping this come to an abrupt halt when I feel his hand rubbing into my _thing, _which I can feel is fully erect at this point and I moan, sinking back into the wall.

Zim pauses long enough to yank my pants and underwear down around my ankles then his tongue is on my cock, licking from the head down to the base then back up to swirl into the little slit there. I moan harder, my hand coming down to grip at his hair and I yelp in surprise when it slides right off his head, the black wig dangling in my hand limply. I'd forgotten that he didn't have real hair. I'd forgotten that he was an alien.

My entire body tenses as he brings his mouth over my not yet fully developed cock and my head falls back against the wall with a thud. He starts to bob his head up and down, sucking particularly roughly on the head before he goes back down my length. I drop the damn wig onto the floor to join my coat and I grip at his shoulders as my legs begin to tremble. I'm biting my lip trying terribly hard not to scream out in pleasure lest I alert someone to our situation.

A cry manages to slip past my lips as I orgasm, my seed shooting into Zim's mouth. I'm panting, cheeks flushed and when he finally pulls away after swallowing as much of my cum as he can, he smirks up at me. There's a small trail of white liquid dripping down his chin and, with a small smile, I lean in and lick the cum from his face, with a small sigh of content. "Thank you, Zim."

He opens his mouth and -

(XxXxX)

With a cry of shock, I jerk up into a sitting position, hands clutching at the blankets desperately. My eyes wildly dart around my surroundings and I realize that I'm in my room, in my bed. I also realize that there's a sticky wetness between my legs, making my PJ pants and the blankets stick to me.

Eyes widening, I yank the blankets to the side and I feel my stomach drop. I'd had a wet dream . . . about Zim. Oh. Dear. God.

(XxXxX)

FIN

This is my first Invader Zim fic so please tell me what you think. The idea for this came to me one night when I was laying in bed and thinking about an episode of IZ. I mainly write for anime, so I'd love to hear what you think about my first ever, non-anime story.


End file.
